The Best Of Friends
by MsliveforChrist
Summary: Songfics and Drabbles about Neal and Alex's long standing friendship. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Oath

**Oath **

**I (sadly) don't own White Collar. I might ask Santa for it though. Or maybe I'll just ask Santa for Neal ;) I don't own Oath either that's all Cher's **

**Description: **Neal and Alex have been best friends for a long time  
**Pairing: **Neal and Alex FRIENDSHIP!

_Yo, my best friend, best friend till the very end  
Cause best friends don't have to pretend _

Neal held Alex as she cried. He was the only one that she could completely break down with, and the same went for him. For everyone else in the world they ran a con. Cool, collected, untouchable. No one else knew they're past and all the trials it brought, and how it constantly haunted them. But when they were alone the con was over and they just were.

_You need a hand and I'm right there right beside you_

"Neal," Alex exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

"Peter and I are on to you," he explained "you need to stop the con, and make sure it can't be traced back to you." He grabbed her hand, and watched as she grew wide eyed.

"Thanks Neal"

"No problem," he said with a smile "you know I'll always be there for you"

_You in the dark I'll be the bright light to guide you_

Alex didn't bother to knock before opening the door to Neal's apartment. Neal was a mess. The love of his life had just died and he couldn't seem to escape the dark hole he had crawled into after the incident. Alex found him sprawled out on the couch with an empty wine bottle next to him. She pulled him up into a sitting position and plopped down next to him. Immediately she began to talk. Reliving the time they had snuck into their old school in as much detail as possible until she managed to extract a smile from him. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

'_Member the times, times, times sneaking out the house_

As simple as it was for Alex to sneak out of the house it was equally as hard for Neal to sneak out. Instead of the high mother and absent father that Alex could easily abandon Neal had to maneuver around his mom, if she was there, and the agents assigned to guard them. Alex saw him sliding across the edge outside his window then shimmying down the vines outside his house. Once down he loped over to her with a big goofy smile on his face and they ran of giggling.

_All of the times, times, times, that you had the doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into _

Alex banged her head against the wall outside the principal's office. If she was being honest this plan wasn't very well thought out. Leaning her head on Neal's shoulder she waited for their parents to come out of the office and take them home since they were suspended for rigging the computers to show that they had been there the whole day then hotwiring the teachers car and going for a joyride. She knew they were going to be in huge trouble, as numerous other occasions dictated, but with one glance at Neal she knew that she didn't care if they were in trouble as long as they were in it together.

_We got something you can't undo, do _

Pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes briefly Neal nodded along to Peter's daily rant about Neal. Peter was back on one of his favorite subjects, Alex. It was the same things he always said, she was a bad influence, he didn't know why Neal didn't just forget about her, what good does she bring him, blah blah blah. Neal knew Peter would never understand just how much Alex meant to him. They were closer than family, and Neal could never just give that up.

_Laughing so dang hard_

Throwing her head back laughing Alex danced with Neal around his apartment at June's. They he'd kidnapped her for a movie night, which led to her forcing him to watch mean girls with her, again, which made Neal start throwing pillows at her halfway through, and of course she had to retaliate, so somehow that led to them turning up the music, and the rest is history.

_Crashed your dad's new car_

Neal and Alex snuck into the garage with the printed instructions on hotwiring a car clutched in hand. They had to get away, so along with learning how to hotwire a car they'd learned to drive one online as well. Alex's dad had recently shown back up in a new car and they decided that now was the time. As quietly as possible they backed out of the driveway and into the street. Just as they were about to pull out of the neighborhood the old man that lived in the first house on the street threw his door open with a bang and started yelling at them, causing Neal to jump and crash into the curb and the old man's trashcans.

_All the scars we share  
I promise I swear_

Whether it is emotional or physical Alex and Neal certainly had a lot of scars, and most of them they got together.

_Wherever you go just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever _

Neal didn't always know where Alex was most of the time. With her heists she was always jumping around from country to country. So when she showed up at his door after months of distance he was surprised to say the least, but he welcomed her into his home without any preamble, for as long as she needed it.

_And if you get low just call me whenever_

"Hey Neal, what's up its 3:00 in to morning here"  
"Oh sorry, I can call back some other time."  
"No no, don't hang up just tell me what's going on."  
"Peter and I just had a tough case is all."  
"What happened did someone die?"  
"No but a little girl got kidnapped."  
"Oh my gosh is she okay?"  
"Yeah she's fine it was just kinda rough"  
"Are you okay Neal?"  
"Yeah I just needed someone to talk to"  
"Okay Neal I'm here whenever you need me"  
"Thanks Alex, Bye"  
"Bye"

_This is my oath to you _

Six years old they climbed up the big tree in the park and made a pack.  
"Neal we should promise to be best friends forever"  
"Okay Ally lets pinky swear" he responded holding up his pinky  
"Alright," she looped her pinky with his "I promise to always play with you more than anyone else."  
"And I promise to always keep Tommy Stevens from pulling your pig tails." And with that they shook and climbed down.

_Wherever you go just always remember  
Your never alone we're birds of a feather _

"Peter thinks we're just friends because we're both con men." Neal told Alex amused.  
"Excuse me, I am a con woman." Alex said poking Neal in the forehead.  
"Oh my deepest apologies my dear con **woman**."  
"Apology accepted, peasant, just never make that fatal mistake again.

_And we'll never change no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you _

"Best friends forever right Nealler?"  
"Yeah Ally best friends forever."

_I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes_

"Ally," Neal called in playful warning "Alex"  
"ALEX RENEA HUNTER"  
"What Neal?"  
"You were driving me crazy!"  
"Aw but you know you love me anyway"

_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_

"You know Neal I think the reason you have pulled any cons lately isn't because you want to stop, I just think you've gotten lazy since working with Peter." Alex said, pulling Neal into one of their old arguments in an attempt to get him to do a job with her. Of course Neal had heard it before, many times, so he knew just to make it appear like he was listing and let Alex rant.

_But you complete me and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo and I'm your bowtie _

"I think we should try and move some of the treasure" Mozzie said.  
"I don't know Moz I think we should,"  
"Lay low for a while" Alex finished for him walking into his apartment  
"You know it's really creepy when you two do that."  
"Do,"  
"What" They said with a grin, knowing that it bothered Mozzie.  
"That!"  
"Oh,"  
"That."They said again, bursting out laughing.  
"You guys are impossible" Mozzie said walking out.

_We in the car sing, sing, singing our song _

Neal laughed as he watched Alex dance in the passenger seat of the car. She was singing along to ALL of the songs on the radio and seemed to be having the time of her life.  
"Come on Nealler sing with me" she pleaded with a pout. With another laugh Neal through his head back and sang along with the next chorus.

_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_

Alex spun around on the dance floor in front of Neal. Everyone else in the club was watching them dance, even if they acted like they weren't. Alex was having the time of her life, she had been away for a long time and had missed Neal something awful. She didn't know how long she could stay before she had to leave again, but Neal pulled her closer and she decided that for tonight she would just have fun.

_And in my eyes you can do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along _

Neal knew Peter didn't approve of Alex's choice of lifestyle, but he didn't care. She was his best friend, and that's all that matters.

**Hope you liked it. Please press that lovely blue button to comment and let me know what you thought.**__


	2. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard_

Neal laid back in the grass and waited for Alex. Every Friday night they ended up here to watch the stars. Smiling as Alex laid down next to him and grabbed his hand.

_You and I are paintin pictures in the sky  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing_

Alex pointed out a smiley face in the stars. Neal smiled, kind of like the face in the sky, and pointed out a lopsided bunny which made Alex burst out laughing. She knew all the constellations by heart, and where to find them in the sky, but Neal didn't so instead they made up their own. Sometimes they didn't, sometimes they just laid side by side and listened to the sounds of the night.

_Everything I need is right here by my side  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

Neal sighed and laid his head on Alex's stomach. No one else knew her like he did. He couldn't imagine his life without her, without his best friend.

_I'm only up if you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do. _

Alex ran up to her new best friend Neal. He was really fun and their mommy's had agreed to take them to the park so they could play! She dragged him over to the swings right away and the both sat down and started kicking.  
"Come on Neal we gotta do it at the same time!"  
"Why we gotta do it like that?"  
"So that we can swing side by side! Duh!"

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
The other half I'm only tryin to let you know that what I feel is true  
And I I'm only me when I'm with you_

Alex was driving Neal crazy! Although she did the all the time he couldn't get mad at her, because she was the only one in the world who completely understood him. Not even his mom or Ellen knew him like she did. She was the only one he could be himself with, so he put up with her when she pushed his buttons, cause the rest of the time she was the only one that kept him from going crazy.

_Just a small town boy and girl  
Livin' in a crazy world  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true_

Everything in their world was crazy. Alex's abusive father and her crazy mother, coupled with all her siblings meant she almost never had a normal moment. And Neal was caught in the whole mess with his father and the witness protection service, which made him constantly afraid that his family would have to move again, taking him away from Alex. They never knew what the truth was and all they could do is hold on to each other and try to survive their insane world.

_And I don't try and hide my tears  
Cause secrets are my deepest fears _

Alex banged on Neal's door it swung open and through her tears she saw Neal standing there with a worried look on his face. The next thing she knew she was in his arms crying into his chest. Her mother had left taking her youngest sister with her and she didn't know why! Her family was full of secrets, so she was always in the dark. At least with Neal there were no secrets. She moved closer to him and he tightened his grip around her and she knew, somehow she just knew, that as long as she was with him everything would be alright.

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do  
And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

Through everything he'd been through Alex was all was right there beside him. She knew everything there was to know about him. And he knew that neither of them could live without the other.

**Okay so I got a really good reaction on my last Neal/Alex story so I decided I'm just going to continue. A lot of you favorited and followed but I only had one review so PLEASE review so that I can know what you liked and what you didn't so that I can become a better writer, plus it gives me encourage meant to keep writing and to publish faster so please please please press that lovely blue button and review.**


	3. Movies

"Hey Neal" Alex said from her place at the table.

"Alex!" Neal exclaimed, shutting the door behind him. "What are you doing here I thought you were in Paris!"

"I finished their and decided I'd pop by here for a while," she replied with the smile "You have Saturdays off right?"

"Yeah unless there's an urgent case why?"

"Look what I brought." Alex said pulling a large bag out from under the table and holding it up for Neal to see.

"Disney movies," he said catching on "you want to have a marathon."

"Of course you pop some popcorn and grab some snacks and drinks and I'll drag your pillows and blankets over to the couch." She said pushing Neal into the kitchen and rushing towards his bed.

************************************30 Minutes Later*************************************

"Somehow I'll make a man out of yo-o-o-u" Neal started clapping when she finished and Alex had a mad giggling fit like a little kid.

"That was beautiful Ally simply beautiful!" Neal said with a laugh.

"Oh you shut up Neal!" Alex threw a handful of popcorn at him. Suddenly Neal stopped laughing and looked her dead in the eye.

"Oh you should not have done that." The next thing she knew Neal attacked her, had her pinned against the couch and was tickling her sides.

"Hahahahah oh oh stop stop Neal I can't breathe! I can't breathe! I THINK IM GONNA PEE!" Neal stopped, dropping her on the couch and plopping down next to her.

"I'm so glad you came Ally" He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled up close to her best friend.

"Me too Neal. Me too."

**Okay so this just came to me last night when one of my best friends and I were texting so I wrote it out and decided I would go ahead and give you guys another story for Christmas. I did get some reviews and thank you so much to the people who reviewed. Please do it again and you lovely people who have read and not reviewed. I still love you but a review would be a fantastic Christmas present ;) ;) **


	4. Lego House

**This is a gift-fic for ****Lyavel. You gave a gift to me with reviews so I thought you deserved one of your own. Hope you enjoy. **

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces  
And build a Lego House  
If things go wrong we can tear it down_

Life had never really worked out for them. That's why they had run away when they were fourteen, and the life of con men, and women, was perfect for them. They could gather themselves together and build a new life, and every time that went wrong all they had to do was make those people, and that life, disappear, and then they could make new names and new lives and start over. Mozzie taught them how to do it when they first met him. They think he understood that they needed to be capable of erasing one life and creating another. Outside of each other he was the first one they could really trust.

_My three words have two meanings  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you_

The words "I love you," mean so many different things. When Neal tells Alex that he loves her most would assume that he means that he loves her like he loved Kate, but that could never be true. What he really means is that she's the closest thing he's ever had to a sister. That she's his comfort and confidant. She's the reason he can't run anymore. He has a great life with Peter and Elizabeth and the FBI, but she was the reason he stayed. He stayed so that she could always have a safe place to go, so that she could always have a home.

_And it's dark in a cold December but I've got ya to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend ya and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm  
That's raging on now_

Alex's life still went wrong sometimes, and her childhood demons still chased her. But whenever they caught up to her she had Neal, and he would hold her and chase away the darkness until everything was alright again. Of course she did the same for him, when things went wrong with Peter, or the FBI, and even that awful time after Kate's death. She would go to his place, pick him up, dust him off, and stay with him until the storm passed.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done  
I think I love you better now_

They could always keep in touch, although Neal always tried. Often times weeks or months would pass by without a word from either side, but when she really needed him, he always found away to be there for her. He knew he'd made a lot of mistakes but he never stopped loving her. Not even when he was an idiot that treated his best friend like crap. And now he was a better man, definitely less of a jerk, even though she said he was rarely ever a jerk.

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done  
I think I love you better now_

She didn't see each other a lot. The phrase "Out of sight, out of mind," was always running around in her head when it came to Neal. What if one day he just left her behind? What if finds a new best friend and decides that she's not worth putting up with anymore? But she would do anything for him, and she knew that he loves her and she loved him too. Through everything she did she just kept on loving him, and she was getting better at being available, although that was as much for her as it was for him.

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And color you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

When Neal first started painting, he was always doing portraits of Alex. At first they were awful and those were immediately thrown into the trash, although Alex adamantly protested. Eventually he got better, and Alex refused to let him through them away. No matter what their original activities were they constantly ended up with Alex posing as Neal painted or drew her. Her wall was plastered with thousands of pictures of her, all with Neal's special signature. Her favorite one's were but in a frame and hung in special places around her room, on the wall across from her bed, next to the window, by the door, places she looked constantly, and places that were always within her eyesight.

_And it's hard to say it but I've been here before  
And I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours _

They'd done this before, the calm and the happiness, but before it had never been home. Alex couldn't give up the life she lead, maybe one day she could, but right now she needed to be able to run. But she was never really far away from Neal. He kept a piece of her heart for him, and likewise she carried Neal's with her. When one needed the other they could feel it tugging, and they would always manage to be there, in heart and in spirit if they weren't able to be there in flesh.

**Hope you guys liked it please follow if you liked it and if you really liked it and want to make me happy please review. It's not really that hard and it only takes a minute, seconds really. And I know I don't really reply to reviews all that often but I promise I do read all of them and I will probably mention them in my notes here or above. Happy New Year guys.**


	5. First Sight

**I've decided to start dedicating each of the stories to someone who reviewed. This is for Devoregirl. Glad you liked it and I hope you like this one and thank-you for your continued support.**

(NPOV)

"Mommy, can we go to the park? You said we could go to the park when the guys came and dropped of the boxes!" I said tugging on Mommy's arm

"Okay Neal," Mommy said looking back at the big men with the dark coats "Put on your shoes and let's go."

"Alrighty Mommy." I finally drug Mommy out of the new house and we went over to the park. Mommy and Aunt Ellen sat on the bench and I ran off to the jungle gym.

(APOV)

I sat back against the base of the jungle gym. I didn't want to come to the park but my dumb brother wanted to come so I got dragged along to. I watched the pretty butterfly fly around the park.

"Hi" Some boy had just swung down behind me. I just stared at him "You're pretty. My name is Neal, what's yours?"

"Alex,"

"Alex, Al-ex, Al-ly, Ally, I bet people call you Ally cause it's cool right."

"No, my momma calls me Alex Renea Hunter when I've done something bad though.

"Oh well I'm gonna call you Ally, you wanna be best friends?"

"Okay my momma's over there you wanna go tell her?"

"Yeah! My mommy's on the bench right next to her lets go."

(PPOV-Parents Point of View)

Neal came running up to me with some girl in tow. I prepared myself for Neal's million-mile-an-hour speech about this new friend of his.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! This is Alex, but I call her Ally, and she's my new best friend and we're gonna play together and all kinda stuff." I interjected when Neal stopped for a breath.

"It's very nice to meet you Alex, where's your mommy."

"That would be me," The lady on the bench next to mine responded "Mary Hunter." She said holding out her hand.

"Hi I'm Jennie Caffrey," I responded shaking her outstretched hand "And this here is Ellen, she's a very close family friend."

"Hello Ellen." In the background I heard Neal whisper to Alex.

"The grown-ups are probably gonna start talking about boring stuff now. Let's go play."

"Hey wait a minute you two," I called out before they could run off "Let me get a picture off you guys." I said pulling out my camera. Neal sighed but put his arm around Alex's shoulder and she put her arm around his waist, and they both smile big, cute, toothy four-year-old smiles. I snapped the picture and they ran off.

**So what did you guys think? I thought I would fill in the blank of how they met. I hope their POV's sounded like something a four year old would say. Please review, it's like internet cookies for a writer. Penguins.**


	6. Cry With You

_When you try not to look at me  
Scared that I'll see you hurting_

Neal looked up from his laptop when he heard his door opening. He was expecting it to be Mozzie but was only mildly surprised when it was Alex that pushed her way through instead; she tended to show up without a warning.  
" Hey Neal" she said, avoiding Neal's eyes as she walked over to the kitchen.  
"Hey Ally, what's up?" he responded closing the laptop and going to stand beside her. Careful studying her glass of water she replied just a moment too late  
"Oh, nothing just felt like making a visit."

_You're not hiding anything  
And frankly it's got me worried _

"Alex look at me," he reached out pulling her chin up when she didn't move "I know you. This is not you popping in for a visit. This is something has gone wrong and you don't want to bother me so you plan on coming by and pretending everything is fine when it's not." He told her is voice rising.  
"I just didn't want you to worry." She said looking back down.  
"Ally," he pulled her into his arms when he saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I always worry about you. And hiding something from me is not gonna make it any better.

_Nobody knows you better than I do  
I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you_

He felt the first few tears dampen his shirt. "Ally, you should know you can't hide these things from me. Maybe you can fool the rest of the world but you can't fool me. I could see through your best con." She let out a small sob pressed her face harder into his chest.

_You're not alone  
I'll listen 'till your tears give out _

Neal slid down the counter with her and sat on the floor with his arms around Alex as words began to spill out of her mouth. He settled back against the counter prepared to sit there until Alex ran out of tears. When her story took a pause because of the violent sobs controlling her body he leaned down and whispered "you're not alone Ally, you're never alone," in her.

_You're safe and sound  
I swear that I won't let you down _

At some point she had fallen asleep. Neal readjusted but didn't move them from the kitchen floor just yet. When she began to thrash about he shook her awake. Snapping out of sleep she pushed against him in fear.  
"It's okay, it's okay," she realized it was Neal and collapsed back into him with a sob "It's okay, shh, you're safe her Ally. I'll keep you safe. I promise I'

_What's hurting you, I I feel it too  
I mean it when I say when you cry, I cry with you_

Neal moved them to the couch as more heart-wrenching sobs were yanked from her body. The misery of her wailing sadness caused tears to prick at his eyes. They began to fall as he pulled her closer to him, burying his face in the top of her head as his own tears wet her hair. _  
_

_I'm not going any place  
I just hate to see you like this _

"Please don't ever leave me," she whispered turning her head as the tears began to fall slower. Neal promised her he wouldn't, sighed, and pulled her closer to him. It was moments like this that he was grateful he had to stay in one place. Alex needed constant. She needed a place to run too. They had always been each other's face to call home, but now she always knew where to find him and could get there in a flash.

_No, I can't make it go away  
Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it _

"I'm so sorry Alex, so sorry. I wish I could make it better. I wish I could take it all away for you."

_I can't give you every answer that you need  
But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me_

"Please Alex never worry about bothering me. I might now be much help. I definitely won't always have the answer but I always want to know what's wrong. Nothing that comes out of your mouth is unimportant to me Alex. Nothing."

_You're not alone  
I'll listen till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say when you cry, I cry with you, oh  
Yeah I cry with you_

Eventually the story was told, the tears faded, and her breath evened out. He paused to let his own tears settle. The pain of seeing her so helpless lingered but he was able to control it better now that she wasn't sobbing. He picked her up bridal style and laid her down on his bed.

_You need love tough enough to count on  
So here I am _

He brushed the hair that had stuck to her face away, down to kiss her forehead and made her a promise. She needed someone to be tough. She needed someone to be here. So he always would be.

****IMPORTANT**  
I'm thinking about adding a bit of a plot to the story for a couple of chapters but I want know what you guys think, do you like the one-shots? Would you love a bit of a plot or are you totally against it? Let me know so I know what to do. **

**Hehe yeah so…*ducks head sheepishly* sorry about the long wait guys. 2013 came and things kinda got crazy, but at last here it is, my first post of the new year! Even though I was mean and made you guys wait, please don't be mean to me and skip out on reviewing. Reviews are like cookies, I can't write without them and they give me a high. **** Oh and if you review you get a chapter dedicated to you **


	7. See You When I See You

_Let's not say good-bye  
I hate the way it sounds_

I felt Neal's eyes on me as I danced around his apartment gathering the few things I had brought with my back into a little bag. I sensed more than heard his chuckle as I purposely stuffed one of his shirts in with my stuff. Finally I'd run out of things to use to stall so I turned around, smiled at Neal, and walked to stand by him at the door. This awkward moment we always came to, where neither of us could hide out in his place anymore pretending that the world outside his door didn't exist. He took a breath and before he had a chance to open his mouth I knew what he was about to say, and so I did the obvious thing and cut him off.  
"Don't," I breathed out  
"Don't what?" he responded with a knowing smile,  
"Don't say good-bye you know I hate it, you know it sounds so, so, final, and you know how much I hate final!"

_So if don't mind  
Let's just say "For now"_

"Okay, Okay calm down Baby-doll!," the old nickname broke through my panic and snapped me out of my downward spiral, "How about we just say 'For now'"  
"Yeah that'll do," I nodded with relief, "so, for now?" I locked my eyes with his in question.  
"For now. "He responded with a nod and a smile, and without breaking my gaze he opened the door.

_See you when I see you  
Another place some other time_

After hearing the call for my plane to board I quickly hit send on the text I'd spent the last twenty minutes worrying over. I'd constantly changed the words, at one point it had filled the allotted characters. Now it was out of my hands after coming to rest on six simple words. Just as I was about to throw away the burn phone it buzzed with a response. I stared at the message resting just under mine.  
~See you when I see you  
~Another place some other time  
I smiled as I read our messages one more time before I snapped close the phone and tossed it in the trash.

_If I ever get down your way  
Or you're ever up around mine _

It was one of those fantasies I held steadfastly on to. The one were Neal knocks on my door, at wherever I've stationed myself at the time. I knew it was impossible, at least right now. Neal had the anklet and unless I was staying within his radius, which if I'm in his radius I'm just going to stay with him anyways. But I missed the days where he would show up at my door just as often as I showed up at his. I missed when we were inseparable, practically connected at the hip. Now there was always something Peter and the rest of the FBI could nab me for, and they were already pushing it by allowing Mozzie to hang around. That doesn't stop me from wishing Neal would just show up.

_We'll laugh about the old days_

We'd spent the weekend pouring over an old album we'd found in the bottom of some old boxes we stashed at one of Mozzie's hideouts. My favorites were a collection of goofy pictures we'd taken at my house when we were thirteen years old. I remembered when they were taken. It'd been the perfect day, nothing bad had happened, there'd been no tears, no yelling at inanimate objects, no drama. It had just been us. Spending the day goofing off together, we'd gotten ice cream, went to the mall, and then plopped ourselves down in his living room and spent the rest of the day playing around with a camera. For some reason that particular memory is locked in our minds, and we'd replayed it with a laugh during this weekend.

_Catch up on the new _

Later that night we laid together in his bed. He listened as I retold the recent stories of my adventures, and Neal made me laugh with his experiences with Peter. We talked well into the middle of the night, until he migrated to the floor, and I bundled down into his bed, but of course, that didn't stop our mouths!

_Yeah see you when I see you  
And I hope it's someday real soon_

I dug through my small bag of stuff my hand brushed the shirt I'd stolen from Neal. On a whim I pulled it out and slipped it on. As I lay down on the bed I felt something in the pocket. I reached into the breast pocket and pulled out a note that had been tucked away inside. Written in Neal's handwriting wear the words "Someday soon." I read and re-read the two simple words many times that night. They seemed to hold a promise, and I dearly hoped they shared the truth.


	8. Hold on 'Till May

**I am so, so, so ,so ,so,so sorry that I have not updated in forever. I always hated those people and now I've become one of them. The same day I got over my writers block my friends grandfather died so I had to be there for her for a while, and then I had this huge project due, so I had absolutely no time to write but I finally managed to get this out here.**

**WARNING: Contains mentions of abuse, and thoughts of suicide **

_She sits up high surrounded by the sun  
One million branches and she loves every one_

Neal climbed up the tree, their tree, the same one they'd made their childish oath on all of those years ago. He pulled himself up and over ethe final branch leaving him eye level with Alex.

"Hey Allie, are you okay?" Concern darkened his kind blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," Alex turned to look at him, "I just wanted to get away from everything for a while." Neal nodded. Alex had her back to the sun, and the leaves seemed to filter the harsh light and surround Alex in a warm glow. Neal could see how she could come here to escape, even if the tree was in her back yard. It was like a different world up here. "I love it up here." Alex whispered as she leaned back against a branch.

_Mom and Dad did you search for me?  
I've been up here so long I'm going crazy_

Alex sat on the twin bed closest to the window of their hotel room and stared at her phone. It had been exactly 40 hours and 28 minutes since she and Neal had ran away from home and there was nothing. Not a single call or text. Not even from her mother. She hadn't been expecting them to search for her, but she certainly hadn't been them not to care at all. She was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice Neal slip out of the bathroom, or hear the soft click of the door as he closed it behind himself. The slight dip of the bed as he climbed on beside her finally broke her out of her trance. She looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of his face before he pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Allie, we don't need them anyway"

_As the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
I heard the train shake the window  
You screamed over the sound  
And as we owned this night  
I put your body to the test with mine  
This love was out of control  
3-2-1 where did it go?_

***Flashback***

I reached out and grabbed Allie's hand, dragging her behind me as I cut through the woods. We'd done a good job. There had been plenty of other people in the store, no one had seen he and Allie together, and since he had been talking to the store manager the whole time Allie got the goods no one would suspect him. Plus it would probably take them a while to realize they'd been robbed. But it was still a good idea to put as much distance between the store and themselves as fast as possible. He's never run this hard for this long before, and his lungs felt like they were about to burst. Looking back at Allie he could tell she felt the same. However the crime-fueled adrenaline rushing through his system kept him going

***End of Flashback***

Neal smiled to himself as he thought back to his and Allie's first few crimes. Back then they'd been doing it to keep her siblings fed, but they had both quickly gotten addicted to the exhilaration. They'd gone out of control pretty soon after that. They ran away, met Mozzie, and had countless adventures. Those had been the days.

"Should whatever's making you smile like that concern me, Caffery?" Neal jumped at the sound of Peter's voice before swiftly recovering.

"Of course not Peter, you shouldn't be concerned at all." Neal replied with a wink.

_Now don't be crazy  
Yes now of course you can stay here _

A knock on the window caused Neal to jump out of his bed. Flipping on the light he saw Alex kneeling outside his window. Rushing over he threw open the window and pulled her inside with one motion. She was soaked and shivering from the rain. Neal embraced her, trying fruitlessly to warm her up with his body heat.

"Hey Neal." She chattered out.

"Allie, not that I'm not happy to see you at," he cast a glance at the clock, "one in the morning, but if you don't mind my asking, why are you here?!"

"My dad came home drunk and is on a rampage, can I sleep here tonight?" She asked timidly.

"Of course you can," Neal responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Wait here for a minute, I'm gonna go grab you a towel." She nodded and he slipped out of his room, reappearing a moment later with a fluffy white towel in his hand. Alex was practically frozen so Neal helped her out of her pajamas before wrapping the towel around her. Turning around to give her some privacy while she dried off, Neal fished out an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt that was too small for him now and tossed them to Alex to wear for the night. She smiled her thanks and handed him the towel which he hung on his desk chair, along with her soaked pajamas. He let her get into the bed before pulling a spare pillow and blanket out of the closet and laying down on the floor beside the bed. Alex let her arm drop off the side of the bed and immediately felt him take her hand.

_You know we're going on ten years  
"Big deal" said "I guess you official"_

Alex was saved from the boring history lesson by the buzz of her phone. She slipped it out of her pocket and checked the message under her desk.

FROM NEALLER: You know today is our tenth friendaversery right? :)

She smiled and typed back

"How could I forget? Poor little four-year-old me, had no idea what she was getting herself into ;)"

A minute later her phone buzzed again.

FROM NEALLER: :( Aren't I your best friend?

She glanced across the classroom at Neal. For all the world the boy looked genuinely interested in the lecture, but she could see a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Of course you are, and if it wasn't official before it sure is now. Ten years, WOW."

She hit send and watched until he got it. He typed something and then looked at her and smiled. Her phone buzzed,

FROM NEALLER: Yeah, WOW :)

_I only said it 'cause I know what it's like to feel  
Burned out  
It gets you down _

Alex walked into the Caffery residence without bothering to knock, and ran upstairs to Neal's room. In one swift motion she slid into his room and plopped down on the bed. She felt the bed dip down as he sat down bedside her.

"Let's run away Neal." They'd talked about it before, and Alex couldn't take it anymore. One look in her eyes and he knew she was serious. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Okay"

_We've all been there before but tonight  
I'll make you feel beautiful once again_

Neal opened the door to a bruised and bloodied Alex. Rage welled up inside of him as he yanked her inside, slammed the door, and crushed her to his chest. She broke down in sobs.

"I hate him, Neal, I hate him!" She gasped out between her tears. "And what's worse is he doesn't just beat me up, he makes me hat myself." At this Neal gently shoved her back, and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Alex, Allie," he said forcefully, "you are my best friend , no scratch that, you're my sister, and you are beautiful, and kind, and smart, and wonderful, and perfect in absolutely every way. It is his fault if he can't see that. You are so, so loved. Maybe not by him, but by me. And don't you ever let him convince you that you're not." Neal kissed her head, forehead, and nose before pulling her back to his chest and holding her tight.

_If I were you I'd put that away  
See You're just wasted  
And thinking 'bout the past again _

Neal's knuckles tightened painfully on his phone as he heard Allie's voice.

"Why did he hate me Neal?" She sobbed out. He heard the click of the gun.

"Because he was stupid, and that's not your fault. None of it was ever your fault. Now listen to me! You are drunk and you are not thinking clearly, put the gun away, and get on the first plane to New York, I'll send a cab to the airport and _Darling you'll be okay"_

_If you were me you'd do the same  
'Cause I can't take anymore  
So draw the shades and close the door  
Everything's not alright and I would rather..._

__ Alex let herself into Neal's apartment and closed the door behind her. Immediately she was pulled into Neal's arms. She wasn't okay right now, but she knew that he would make sure that, soon enough, she was.


	9. If You Told Me To

_Well, I've been searching for something true  
My heart says it must be you_

I watched as my daughter Alex ran out of the house to meet up with her new friend Neal. I'd hoped that she would make friends here at our new home. Things between her father and I had been rough, something even a four-year-old could pick up on. The pure innoncence she saw in their relationship was refreshing. Alex grabbed Neal's hand and dragged him behing her as she ran down the street. I watched as Neal followed willingly behind her.

_I'd love to fall and see it through  
But only if you told me to_

"Come on jump! It's easy! See, I did it!" Neal called waiting for Alex to take the jump from the swing set. Determined to prove to her best friend that she could do whatever he could, she waited until the swing was at its highest and took the leap.

_Well I'd run through the desert  
I'd walk through the rain_

Ever since they met that day in the park, and the wonderful discovery thart they lived at opposite ends of the same neighborhood, Neal always managed to come over whenever Alex called. On blisteringly hot days he ran all the way from his house at the back of the neighborhood o her house at the front. When it was pouring down rain he made the journey without an umbrella. He was like the U.S postal service, "Neither snow, nor rain, nor heat, nor gloom of night..." except he would come over on Sunday.

_Get you into trouble  
And take all the blame._

Neal and Alex starting school was an interesting experience for everybody. Right off the bat they got into as much trouble as two kindergarteners possibly could. Everytime their prank went awry Neal willingly took all the blame. It never really worked out perfectly because everybody knows that wherever one went the other followed, but Neal always managed to get Alex's punishment lessened.

_I'd paint you a picture write you a song  
And I'd do it all over if I did it all wrong_

From a very young age Neal had a passion for the arts. Alex became something like a muse to him. He was always forcing her to sit still as he sketched or painted her portrait yet again, and she was often found perched on the edge of the piano bench as he played her his most recent composition. However nothing but perfection was acceptable. The smallest line out of place and the drawing was crumpled up and tossed in the trash. If one wrong note was hit, he started the song over from the beginning. Nothing but his absolute best was good enough for his best friend.

_I don't want to steal you away  
Or make you change the things that you believe_

Alex felt bad about asking Neal to run away with her for the millionth time. He had Helen who he absolutly adored, but he always insisted that the crap with his mom was bad enough that he wanted to get out too. However the thought of running away would have never even crossed his mind if it weren't for Alex. For that, she felt bad.

_I just want to drink from the words you say  
And be everything you need_

Alex said beautiful, poetic, things without even noticing it. Neal longed to be able to do this, but he would settle for just being able to listen to Alex. Which he got to do quite often because Alex told him everything. He was glad that he was the one she wanted to go to. He wanted to be whatever she needed him to be.

_I could be so good at loving you  
But only if you told me to_

Neal would follow Alex anywhere. Do anything for her. Be anything for her. If she told him to.

**Hey guys! I know it's kinda short and I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. It was the end of school and everything was crazy plus I started a new story and was really working on getting it up and running. I'll try to update as much as possible tomorrow and Monday but on Tuesday I'm leaving for New York and won't be able to update until I get back on Thursday of the following week. Oh and sorry about any spelling errors. I don't have Microsoft right now so I'm typing this on WordPad which is the suckiest thing ever and doesn't even have spell check. Love you guys and PLEASE REVIEW!1 **


	10. Ally

**Okay so I know it's not very long, sorry, but I'm trying to get a chapter out today and tomorrow before I leave and I've been waiting for the right time to do this chapter. Please Review because when no one reviews I get discouraged and don't want to keep going. Love you guys!**

The first time Neal had called Alex "Ally" had been just a week after they first met. It was kind of a hazy memory, like most things from being four-years-old were, but Alex clearly remembered Neal laying on his back with his head hanging off the bed as he played around with her name.

_*Flashback*_

_ "A-lex, lex, lex-ie, lexie?" Neal looked at his friend who was hiding in a pile of stuffed animals. She shook her head causing her hair to whip around her. "Yeah I didn't like that one either. Al-ex, Al? No that's a boy's name. Hmmm...how about Ally?" A smile broke across Alex's tiny face and she nodded clutching a teddy-bear closer to her. Neal smiled before throwing her a thumbs up and falling off the bed as a result of the action. _

_*End of Flashback* _

Ever since that day Alex had been Ally. Only to Neal though. If anyone else dared to call Alex anything but her actual name she simply would not respond. It might not be the most comples nickname, but to them it was special.


End file.
